<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>不一樣的神燈精靈 by sesamebirb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214751">不一樣的神燈精靈</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesamebirb/pseuds/sesamebirb'>sesamebirb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:15:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesamebirb/pseuds/sesamebirb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>聽了665743次的prince ali 跟arabian nights 後，我就開始構思了一個跟許願精靈有關的故事，可能沒啥營養，也可能不是很有趣，但就是想寫出來。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>嘿，那邊的朋友。</p>
<p>  沒有錯，就是你。</p>
<p>  不知道你是否有聽過神燈的故事呢？</p>
<p>  不管是最古老的「阿拉丁神燈」，不務正業的男主角被自稱是自己舅舅的魔法師欺騙，但獲得了戒指精靈以及神燈巨人，還有一堆金銀財寶以及公主美人的故事；或是迪士尼版本的「阿拉丁」，本是小偷的男主角得到了能實現三個願望的神燈精靈，最後跟公主過著幸福生活還拍了兩部續集以及真人版電影的故事。</p>
<p>  不管是哪一個版本，裡面的角色除了反派以外，其他人都得到了完美的生活。</p>
<p>  精靈得到自由，男主角,女主角和周邊的人都獲得了幸福快樂的結局。</p>
<p>  似乎每個童話故事都是這樣收尾就是了。</p>
<p>  咦?你問我想表示什麼？</p>
<p>  我啊，只是想跟你說一個不一樣的神燈精靈的故事罷了......</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 第一章 衰人真的有翻身的機會嗎?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>當你以為你今天一天已經踩到夠多坑時，別擔心，還有個無底洞在等著你喔~</p>
<p>※   ※   ※   ※</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「哈...哈...哈...」荒無一物的沙漠中，一名青年神情是一片慌張，不停地往前衝。</p>
<p>  在他身後是好幾位穿著黑衣，頭戴白紗及白帽的士兵，手持利刃向他衝來。</p>
<p>「可惡...我根本什麼都沒做啊，為什麼要一直跟著我？」青年心想，快消耗殆盡的體力和沙漠的高溫讓他的腳步變得越來越慢。</p>
<p>  「快跟上他!」</p>
<p>  「別讓他跑了!」</p>
<p>  眼看後頭的追兵越來越接近，青年的心跳也越跳越快，突然，他的眼前出現了一個大坑，看起來深不見底，甚是可怕。</p>
<p>  「快追快追!」</p>
<p>  「前面的，眼前是死路，你逃不了的!」</p>
<p>  一邊是殺氣騰騰的追兵，一邊是可怕的深坑，他絞盡腦汁的思索片刻後，牙一咬，心一橫，一股作氣的跳了進去。</p>
<p>  「啊啊啊啊啊啊—————!」隨著一聲尖叫，青年的身影就這樣被黑暗給吞了下去，只剩下悽慘的回音。</p>
<p>  追兵們看到了這個景象都嚇呆了，為首的士兵擺了擺手，示意後面的隊員先後退，而自己則小心翼翼的向前。</p>
<p>  然而這個坑像是感應到了什麼一般，在那位士兵往下看之前，「轟———!」的一聲，坑口被不知哪裡吹來的黃沙給覆蓋，留下了愣住的士兵們，一動也不動的呆在原地。</p>
<p>  「天,天哪———!」</p>
<p>  「怪物，怪物出現了!」</p>
<p>  過了好一陣子，他們才從這異像中回過神，紛紛尖叫著逃跑。</p>
<p>  沙漠很快的又變回了一片荒蕪，平靜的樣子，幾陣風吹來，把剛剛人們所留下的腳印給撫平，像是他們從沒來過一般...... </p>
<p> </p>
<p>※         ※         ※         ※         ※         ※       ※       ※       ※       ※       ※             </p>
<p>  感覺到似乎降落在了某種柔軟的東西上，阿拉丁張開了緊閉的雙眼，才發現自己是在一個十分詭異的地洞裡。</p>
<p>  明明是在地洞裡，可是卻有光，奇異的冷藍色光線雖然不亮，但對於視物來說已經足夠；洞裡是許許多多的金銀財寶，一堆又一堆得像是小山一樣，而這些貴金屬在被光線照射之後，又反射了光點在石壁上，讓整個地洞裡的景色變得美不勝收。</p>
<p>   而他，此時正躺在對於這個環境來說很突兀的地方。</p>
<p>   高高的石柱上滿滿的都是鬆軟的座墊和枕頭，些許的羽毛噴飛了出來，在他身邊圍繞著。</p>
<p>「這裡...是哪裡?」阿拉丁站起身，環顧了四周，除了他以外沒有任何人，看起來也沒有出口。</p>
<p>  他有些慌了，跳下來時他基本上沒想那麼多，現在被困在這裡該怎麼出去?</p>
<p>  緊張的看了看身邊的事物，除了金銀財寶外就是火山，根本一點用也沒有。</p>
<p>  突然，他猛的一回頭，什麼東西吸引了他的注意。</p>
<p>  那是一盞被埋在坐墊堆下的油燈。</p>
<p>  「這裡怎麼會有油燈?」</p>
<p>  撿起了燈，他仔細地端詳了一陣子，想要了解上面到底是什麼圖案，但發現上面的鏽蝕實在是太嚴重了，便擦了幾下。</p>
<p>  剎那間，整個地洞開始劇烈晃動了起來，伴隨著的是金山銀山受不了搖晃所發出的碰撞聲，光線也變得忽明忽暗，重心不穩的他一下子就摔到了地上。</p>
<p>  「怎麼回事!?」他大叫著，而手中的油燈像是有生命般開始震動了起來，掙脫了他的手。</p>
<p>  勉強穩住自己不再繼續晃動，阿拉丁看著那盞油燈漂浮到了半空中，淺綠色的煙霧大量從壺口噴了出來，遮蔽了他的視線。</p>
<p>  而就在煙霧慢慢散去，震動漸漸停止之時，一個巨大的身影從霧中緩緩的浮現。</p>
<p>  「就是你嗎？」</p>
<p>  突如其來的女聲從上方傳來，一抬頭，尖銳的眼神正盯著他。</p>
<p>  「我說，召喚出我的人，就是你嗎？」</p>
<p>  阿拉丁簡直不敢相信自己的眼睛。</p>
<p>  在他眼前的是一位身高不知幾尺，穿著舞孃打扮的女巨人；深褐色的長髮用紅色的絲帶綁成一節節的辮子擺在腦後，兇猛,銳利的黑色雙眼下，鼻子跟嘴巴都被一塊幾近透明，碧綠的面紗覆蓋，草綠色，蓋到腰部的舞衣上並沒有任何點綴，只有袖子和領口是雪白，環抱在胸前的雙手，手腕上各有一個銀色，鑲著兩顆綠寶石的金屬手鐲，而她的下身則是一大團連接著油燈的綠煙。</p>
<p>  不管從哪個角度來看，眼前這些情況都不是常人所能想像的到的，他的腦袋一時之間還無法消化這些訊息，只能夠支支吾吾的說出隻字片語。</p>
<p>  「妳...妳妳...是誰?」</p>
<p>  只見眼前的女性看著自己發楞的樣子，眼睛先是一瞇，下一秒便是露出了個大大的笑容。</p>
<p>「嘿嘿～嚇到你了吧！我是神燈精靈艾利，請問你有什麼樣的願望呢，先生?」她說。</p>
<p>  「...蛤?」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 第二章 你確定這不會被迪O尼查水表嗎?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>被吞進山洞→找到神燈→精靈唱歌跳舞→山洞崩塌......</p>
<p>喂你真的不怕被迪O尼查水表啊!?</p>
<p>※   ※   ※   ※</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>人的慾望總是無窮無盡，有些時候是帶來進步，但更多時候是帶來毀滅。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                 ——古雷默， 創世後第一百二十七年</p>
<p>※       ※       ※       ※       ※       ※       ※       ※       ※       ※       ※       ※       </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  艾利看著眼前的人發楞的樣子，不禁打從心底的笑了出來。</p>
<p>  「沒想到還有人對我們一無所知啊～」她說到，擺了擺手勢，讓阿拉丁稍微往別的方向退。</p>
<p>  「嘿！」</p>
<p>  漂浮的往後退了幾步又往上一躍，艾利在空中轉了一圈之後便以一個完美的姿勢落地，同時轉換了自己的型態。</p>
<p>  雖然依舊是一樣的髮型和服裝，但是整個人卻是縮小到了像是個孩子般十分矮小；本來是煙霧的下身變成了穿著深綠長褲和墨綠包鞋的腳，而方才一臉嚴肅的臉到現在是充滿著和善的笑意。</p>
<p>  「唔～嗯～好久沒有活動筋骨了，待在這狹小的鬼地方幾百年真的會讓人全身肌肉痠痛啊。」關節的咖咖聲在安靜的地洞裡顯得特別明顯，艾利一邊拉筋一邊碎念著。</p>
<p>  「呃...那個...」</p>
<p>  「啊對吼，抱歉抱歉。」</p>
<p>   艾利總算整頓好了自己，轉身看向阿拉丁。</p>
<p>  「你對我們是完全不了解對吧?」她問。</p>
<p>  他點了點頭，看著艾利莫名其妙地變得興奮，不知為何，自己的心情也開始放鬆了下來。</p>
<p>  「那麼，我要開始說故事囉！」蹦蹦跳跳地跑到了阿拉丁的旁邊，艾利一手握住了他的手腕，另一隻手在空中一畫，整個地洞的光線便從藍色變成了暖暖的橘黃色，而其他的東西似乎也被什麼蓋住，所見之處只剩下腳下所踩的石柱。</p>
<p>  放開了他的手，艾利三步併作兩步的跳向空中，哼著古老的小曲，開心的手舞足蹈。</p>
<p>  隨著艾利越跳越遠，一團白色的霧在阿拉丁的眼前慢慢聚集，隨之而來的是慷慨激昂的旋律響起，而霧也開始顯現出一個又一個的畫面。</p>
<p>  先是數百年前，一群小孩子圍繞著老者，聽著他敘述故事，再來是一片荒蕪，只有零星駱駝商隊的沙漠，隨著音樂的一轉換，畫面又變成了他剛剛拿的油燈，隨後轉回了白霧。</p>
<p>  而在畫面變化的同時，艾利的聲音也一併響起，隨著節奏唱出了傳說......</p>
<p> </p>
<p>『在很久很久的以前，古老的傳說裡出現，</p>
<p>  東方金黃的沙漠下，別被寶藏蒙了眼；</p>
<p>  那是盞陳舊的油燈，佈滿著紅棕的鏽痕，</p>
<p>  用手抹去燈的眼淚，你的願望將會實現———!』</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  「就是在說我啦！」從霧裡衝出來，艾利開心的指著自己。</p>
<p>  「對了，請問大名？」</p>
<p>  「喔，我叫阿拉丁。」</p>
<p>  「很好，阿拉丁先生，重頭戲要開始了，準備好了嗎？」見對方點了點頭，她用一個微笑回應。</p>
<p>  「很好！接下來就是解說規則的時候了。」不知從何處掏出一張羊皮卷軸，她清了清喉嚨，開始解釋。</p>
<p>  「根據魔法世界之許願精靈的願望守則，許願人有以下幾條條例不能違反</p>
<p>    一.不可使他人愛上自己</p>
<p>    二.不可使人死而復活</p>
<p>    三.無法讓時間倒轉</p>
<p>    四.無法要求更多願望或取消已許下的願望。」</p>
<p>  「恩，最主要的應該就是這些，」收起卷軸，艾利讓阿拉丁看著她的雙手。</p>
<p>  「最後就是這個啦～」</p>
<p>張開握緊的拳頭，裡面是滿滿的，各式各樣的骰子，有的是精雕細琢，佈滿特殊雕刻的骨骰，也有晶瑩剔透的水晶骰，甚至還有不知道什麼礦石組成的寶石骰，阿拉丁看的眼都花了。</p>
<p>  「這些不是骰子嗎？」</p>
<p>  「是沒錯。」艾利說，鬆開了雙手讓骰子漂浮在身邊。</p>
<p>  「不過這可不是一般的骰子呢，這些是由魔法之神——古雷默身上的殘骸所製成的願望之骰，只有這些，才是你們能用來跟我們簽訂願望契約的工具，用來路不明的骰子可是沒有用的啊；還有呢，只能夠選一個，擲一次，擲出來的數字便是我們需要幫你完成的願望喔。」她解釋道。</p>
<p>  「但是啊......」原本浮在空中旋轉的骰子突的停下，又開始一顆顆的掉落。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  「這些願望造成的後果，可不是我能決定的呢。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  又是剛剛那個銳利的眼神，和微微揚起的嘴角搭在一起令人不寒而慄。</p>
<p>  「總之擲骰子就對了。」馬上又變回了剛剛的傻笑臉，艾利隨手拿了個骰子示意阿拉丁擲它。</p>
<p>  總算理解這一切的阿拉丁擺了擺手，表示她先等一會兒。</p>
<p>  「先讓我整理一下，你會完成我許的願，不管多荒唐，也不會收任何一點代價？任何形式上的都不收？」</p>
<p>  「對啊。」</p>
<p>  「我就知...等等你是認真的嗎？」</p>
<p>  「沒錯。」</p>
<p>  「為什麼!?你不覺得這樣很沒邏輯嗎？」</p>
<p>  「魔法本來就沒有邏輯。」</p>
<p>  兩人沉默了半餉。</p>
<p>  「也對吼。」阿拉丁說。</p>
<p>  艾利又笑了兩聲，把原本漂浮著的骰子又聚集回了自己的手中。</p>
<p>  「好～看來你已經準備好了。來吧！選一個吧！」</p>
<p>  看著那些金光閃閃的骰子，阿拉丁在裡面勉強找到了一顆樸素，邊緣打磨圓滑的黑木骰，上面的數字是用紅色的漆塗成的，除此之外沒有任何的裝飾，握在手中令人有種平靜的感覺。</p>
<p>  「那麼，我要擲囉。」</p>
<p>  艾利點了點頭。</p>
<p>  他放開了手，兩人一起看著骰子在地上轉動。</p>
<p>  六，一，四，五，三，二.......</p>
<p>  轉動的速度越來越慢，兩人的心情也越來越忐忑，除了骰子在地上磨擦的聲音外，似乎還能聽到他們的心跳。</p>
<p>  終於，「喀」的一聲，骰子停下來了。</p>
<p>  「哇——！太好了太好了！是五耶！」</p>
<p>  還沒來的及看清數字，阿拉丁就被艾利的又叫又跳嚇的不輕，還被握住手臂-不斷地搖晃。</p>
<p>  「你知道嗎？我已經好~~~幾千年沒看過這個數字了，你的運氣真不是蓋的誒。」</p>
<p>  「好...好...好...我知道了，妳可以先...先不要搖了嗎？我...我我快吐了。」</p>
<p>  「啊，歹謝。」</p>
<p>  放開了手，艾利又跳到了他的面前。</p>
<p>  「恭喜你啊阿拉丁，你有五個願望呢。」</p>
<p>  「謝謝。」</p>
<p>  「關於願望，你還......嗯？」</p>
<p>  話說到一半，地洞似乎是感應到了儀式完成，又開始震動了起來，且幅度比剛剛還要大上許多，一塊又一塊的石頭開始砸向他們，裂開的地殼也開始冒出了岩漿，把一個又一個的金銀財寶給融了。</p>
<p>  看著阿拉丁慌張的樣子，艾利對他笑著說:</p>
<p>「看來，你的第一個願望要用在這裡了呢。準備好了嗎？」</p>
<p>  他閉著眼，死命地點頭。</p>
<p> 「那麼！就大聲的說出你的願望吧少年！」</p>
<p>  「拜託救我們兩個出去———！」</p>
<p>  話音剛落，阿拉丁便感覺到自己的屁股底下似乎多了什麼柔軟的東西，往下一看，是一朵又大又白的雲朵，而艾利正站在自己的面前。</p>
<p>  「歡迎搭乘精靈航班，記住頭手不要伸出雲外，而若是對於我們提供的飛機餐有任何疑慮，我們便會把你踹下白雲。」</p>
<p>  這說的是什麼東西......？</p>
<p>  阿拉丁想。</p>
<p> 「記住好好抓牢雲和你前面的機長，我們的下一站是———外面的世界！」</p>
<p>  說完，整個雲朵便以垂直之姿的衝向了地洞的頂端，也就是剛剛阿拉丁掉下來的地方。</p>
<p>  完全不理會他的慘叫聲，艾利就這樣筆直地向前飛行，就在即將撞上石壁的前一刻，天花板打開了，柔和，潔白的月光灑了進來。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>※       ※       ※       ※       ※       ※       ※       ※       ※       ※       ※       ※       </p>
<p>  現在鏡頭轉到外面。</p>
<p>  本是平靜的沙漠被月亮照的熠熠生輝，金黃被照成了銀白，和美麗的星空靜靜的相伴。</p>
<p>  但不知哪裡來的慘叫聲打斷了這份安寧，沙漠開始大震，深不見底的黑洞又在一次地出現在了這個大地上。</p>
<p>  「啊啊啊啊啊啊—————！」</p>
<p>  尖叫聲越來越大，隨之而來的是一團白色的物體從洞口飛了出來。</p>
<p>  「好了好了阿拉丁，先不要叫了。」艾利說，回頭確認了地洞又被關上，這才又轉頭回來。</p>
<p>  調整了雲朵的飛行姿勢，現在的他們平平的飛在高空，身邊是滿滿的星光照著，像是伸手便可觸及一般。</p>
<p>  「把眼睛張開吧。」</p>
<p>  阿拉丁猶豫了會，才慢慢的把眼睛給張開，眼前的美景讓他驚呆了，支支吾吾地說不出一句話。</p>
<p>  「很美對吧？上一次我看到這個景色的時候是九百五十年前呢。」</p>
<p>  「這...這...」</p>
<p>  「底下的城市更厲害喔，你看。」</p>
<p>  低頭看了看下面，整個城市是燈火通明，尤其是在這荒蕪的沙漠中，就像是個引路的燈塔般，彷彿是在告訴人們：</p>
<p> </p>
<p> 「回來吧，這裡才是你的歸宿。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  難以形容的美讓他的眼眶不禁一濕，而艾利在一旁小聲的呢喃著。</p>
<p>  「人類真的很厲害呢，在短短的數百年就可以進步成這個樣子。」她微微的一笑，目測了個好地方準備降落。</p>
<p>然而，他們卻沒有發現，在他們剛剛離開的地方，不屬於這片沙漠和地洞的水晶正懸浮在空中，默默地記錄了一切......</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 第三章 一切開始的源頭</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>古話說:「人若衰，種蒲仔麻ㄟ生菜瓜。」</p>
<p>在這裡變成了「人若衰，幫個小孩也會被人追。」</p>
<p>阿拉丁，你可真倒楣。(誰害的)</p>
<p>※   ※   ※   ※</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我覺得啊，人類能夠進步得這麼快的原因是因為他們沒有魔法來幫助自己，所以只能靠大腦來想偷懶的方法。</p>
<p>                              ——艾弗利(艾利)， 忘記什麼時候</p>
<p>※       ※       ※       ※       ※       ※       ※       ※       ※       ※       ※       ※</p>
<p>  奧伊瑟斯城，皇宮內。</p>
<p>  其中一間諾大的臥室裡只有幾根蠟燭，和懸在天花板的幾盞油燈，微微的火光跟其他燈火通明的房間相比可說是暗了許多。</p>
<p>  「嘎—」的一聲，厚重的木門被打開，兩個男人走了進來。</p>
<p>  其中一位身高稍矮，粉白色的肌膚和精靈般的尖耳朵在燭火的照耀下多了幾絲血色；齊肩，看起來冰冷的銀白髮絲也在這光線下閃著橘紅色的光，灰藍色的眼睛隱約能夠看出些許的興奮之情。</p>
<p>  另一位的身材高壯，長年在外訓練讓他本是棕色的皮膚變得更加的黝黑，綁成辮子的黑色長髮隨意地甩在背後，褐色的雙眼看不出任何的情緒，只是直勾勾地盯著眼前的人瞧。</p>
<p>   「葉羅大人。」</p>
<p>     高壯男子開口，眼前的人只是給他個眼神，示意他先待在那裡別動，便開始移動蠟燭擺放的位置。</p>
<p>    只見他手上鑲有烏鴉雕像的權杖一伸，所有蠟燭上的火焰便靜止了下來，並一根根的飄浮到地面，排成了一個奇異的形狀。</p>
<p>    當最後一根蠟燭降落後，一道白光閃過，燭火開始熊熊燃燒著藍光，複雜的陣法浮現了出來。</p>
<p>  葉羅從牆上拿下了一面鏡子，割破了手臂在鏡子上點了點血，便把它給放到了陣法的最中間。</p>
<p>  「維里爾，過來。」葉羅說。</p>
<p>  男人快步靠近了他的身後，而剛剛的鏡子在這時發出了淺藍的螢光，並緩緩的從地板中浮起；慢慢的，螢光消退，阿拉丁和艾利的臉出現在上面。</p>
<p>  「葉羅大人，這是......？」維里爾不解，只見葉羅的嘴角微微的上仰，露出了他這幾年來少見的微笑。</p>
<p> 「目標。」</p>
<p>  葉羅伸手，把浮在空中，定格著兩人長相的鏡子給取了下來，交給男人，又伸出了剛剛劃破的手臂，維里爾明白了他的意思，俯下身，仔細地替他包紮。</p>
<p>  「男的叫阿拉丁，五天內，收集他全部的訊...嘶...」傷口被扯動的痛讓他不禁顫抖了下，而對方輕聲道了歉，更加輕柔地替他敷藥。</p>
<p>  「那這個女的呢？」</p>
<p>  「她是存在於古老傳說的生物，你認為呢？」</p>
<p>  維里爾停下了手上的動作，有些不敢置信的看向葉羅，灰藍色的雙眼充滿了光芒。</p>
<p>  「那是...？」</p>
<p>  抬起手，葉羅捧著對方的臉，嘴角依舊帶著微笑的凝視著他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  「古雷默的三魂器之一，神燈精靈。」</p>
<p>※       ※       ※       ※       ※       ※       ※       ※       ※       ※       ※       ※</p>
<p>   現在我們再回到阿拉丁這裡，此時的他們正在離奧伊瑟斯城有一段距離的小塊綠洲上。</p>
<p>  「所以說啊，你為什麼會跑進寶藏洞裡啊？你看起來沒什麼慾望耶。」<br/>
艾利一邊戳著火堆，一邊變出一條毛毯給阿拉丁披上，沙漠裡雖然白天可說是溫度高得嚇人，但一到晚上便變得冷颼颼的，稍一不注意就有失溫的可能。</p>
<p>  阿拉丁聽到了，只是嘆了口氣，說:</p>
<p>  「我也不想啊，我不知道為什麼今天特別倒楣，遇到了一大堆的衰事。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  時間倒回今天中午。</p>
<p>  阿拉丁拿著老闆給他的薪水袋，打開一看。</p>
<p>  「老闆，你今天給的錢對嗎？」</p>
<p>  做體力活的他領的薪水是按件數領的，做越多賺得越多，但不知道為什麼，他今天明明做了三人份的工作，卻只拿到了一人份的錢。</p>
<p>  「怎麼了，你如果覺得不滿意的話可以不做啊，你一口氣做這麼多事，其他人要賺什麼啊!?」</p>
<p>  只見老闆坐在櫃台後慢慢數著今天的收入，心有不甘的他本想說些什麼，但想了想老闆說的話，似乎也有些道理，便摸摸鼻子離開了。</p>
<p>  把薪水給放在了懷中，阿拉丁接下來到了市集，預計要買些晚餐的材料，結果在街上晃著晃著，突然腰間一涼，還不知道發生了什麼事的他只以為是風吹，便繼續逛街，結果......</p>
<p>  「咦？咦？我錢包呢？」到了買完食材要算錢時，這才發現自己被偷了，身上的錢拼拼湊湊只夠買幾個乾麵包，束手無措的他只好湊合著買回去。</p>
<p>  而就在回家的路上，他又被一個小女孩給纏上。</p>
<p>  「喂喂喂，你是誰啊？空維洛跑去哪裡了？」</p>
<p>  「這應該是我要問的吧。小妹妹，你是不是迷路了？」阿拉丁無奈地笑著， 蹲下身，給了她自己隨身攜帶的糖，順便端詳了下女孩的樣貌。</p>
<p>    女孩年約七八歲，身穿高級絲綢製成的粉色長袍，黑色的長髮綁成了精緻的髮辮盤在腦後，被雪白的紗給覆蓋；大大的，水汪汪的藍色眼睛裡還留著一絲怒氣，似乎剛剛才對誰發過火，小小的牙齒像是在宣洩怒氣一般，用力地咬著口中的糖，發出「喀啦喀啦」的聲音。</p>
<p>    阿拉丁看著她左思右想，是要把這小女孩給留在這裡，還是幫她找到那位叫「空維洛」的人？</p>
<p>最終他的良心戰勝了他的其他想法，詢問了她的名字。</p>
<p>  「怎麼，沒想到還有人不知道我就是奧伊瑟斯城的公主凱克特斯？你到底有沒有...嗚嗚嗚！」 </p>
<p>    話還沒講完，凱克特斯的嘴就被摀了起來，只能發出一些聲音。</p>
<p>  「噓...小聲一點！」慌慌張張地遮住她的嘴巴，阿拉丁轉頭看了看周圍。</p>
<p>   很好，沒有人看過來。</p>
<p>  「答應我，等一下我把手放下來之後你要保持安靜，聽到了嗎？」見她點了點頭，阿拉丁才慢慢把手拿下。</p>
<p>  看著小女孩驚慌的表情，他嘆了口氣，蹲下身，看著她的眼睛，語重心長地說:</p>
<p>  「身為一個公主，那更不能這樣大聲吼叫，讓人知道妳在這裡知道嗎？這樣子會有很多奇怪的人靠近妳，害妳陷入危險。」</p>
<p>  「可是...」</p>
<p>  「可是什麼？這種事情我和我兄弟姊妹可是遇過不少次，妳可能會被綁走，然後被拿當成要錢的工具，甚至可能會被殺，難不成妳想再也見不到妳的父王和母后嗎!?」越講越激動的他，本想再說些什麼，但看到眼淚在凱克特斯的眼中打轉，這才想到她是要幫她找人的，連忙跟她道了個歉，並詢問是否需要自己的幫忙。</p>
<p>  見她點了點頭，阿拉丁笑了一下。</p>
<p>  「那妳介意我做一件事嗎？」</p>
<p>  「嗯？什麼事？」</p>
<p>  「就是這個啦！」</p>
<p>  只覺得身體一輕，還沒反應過來發生什麼事，凱克特斯便發現自己的視野變高，所見的幾乎都是別人的頭頂；她被背在了阿拉丁的肩上。</p>
<p>  「怎麼樣，有看到比較熟悉的人嗎？」</p>
<p>  難得的景色讓她看呆了，被這麼一提醒，她才想起要找空維洛這件事，四處看了看，看到了頂眼熟的帽子。</p>
<p>  「我找到了，在那裡！往前往前！」拍著他的頭，女孩催促他快快向前走，深怕一個不小心又搞丟。</p>
<p>  而阿拉丁也是很稱職地做好了駝獸的工作，三步併作兩步的跑向了她所說的方向。</p>
<p>  而當他們倆到達的時候，只見一位青年神情慌張地走來走去。</p>
<p>  青年年約十七，八歲左右，身高不高，體型勻稱，身穿白色上衣及紅色，鑲著黑邊的外衣，下身是寬鬆，米色的長褲，頭戴著插了根綠色羽毛的白帽子，狹長的褐色眼裡滿是擔憂，嘴裡也不斷的碎念，一副就是搞丟了人或東西的樣子。</p>
<p>  「喂！阿空！」</p>
<p>  「是的公主！咦？您...」被這麼一吼，空維洛下意識地回應，這才發現自己要找的人總算回到了自己眼前。</p>
<p>  阿拉丁放下了凱克特斯，正想離開，卻被青年給叫住了。</p>
<p>  「那個...」</p>
<p>  「是的，怎麼...」</p>
<p>  就在兩人對視的一瞬間，似乎有什麼東西突然出現，時間彷彿暫停了一般。</p>
<p>  兩人就這樣凝視著對方，過了半餉，空維洛才斷斷續續地說出一句話。</p>
<p>  
        「那個...真的很謝謝你，請問你是...」</p>
<p> 「喔，我叫阿拉丁，還有，不用謝。」</p>
<p>   回了一個微笑，阿拉丁本想再跟他講點什麼，但被冷落在一旁的小公主似乎記起方才被教訓的仇，在這時候突然扯開了嗓子大喊：</p>
<p>  「來人啊！護衛！就是這個人剛剛想要把我綁走，快點抓他啊！」</p>
<p>  就是這吼聲，讓阿拉丁被周遭的衛兵追殺，第一章的故事就這樣開始了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>